Talk:List of known glitches in MLN
Gallery glitch I've had the gallery glitch it was wierd wills 09:29, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Its not THAT uncommon. i get it almost every time i log in. 11:15, 18 April 2009 (UTC) I have a new one. I was getting on MLN when all my E-Mail disappeared. 01:39, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Thats odd. Are you sure you didnt delete it urself? maby you should tell MLN right here 02:24, 22 April 2009 (UTC) No, I have the same E-Mails in my Inbox. (I know because it's the email to test the Racers Game.) 02:26, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Account name glitch This is a glitch you can do when you sign out on a persons page with a trade module. your name will be changed to 'you'. thats not a glitch. its just because the system has no way of knowing who "you" are, so it just says "you" Once my name Go replaced with someone else on my public page... but when I went back to my page IT was gone: It must have been caused By another person logging in on my page.-- 13:37, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Redirect i encountered an odd glitch. i tryed to go to rosiedo6's page to see if she was real becuase i heard about her on drogdo's page. when i went to her page, MLN just redirected me to my page. yeah that happened to me too. she is real i had seen her page even logged in as her before. 01:54, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :i know. if you can get to IRC can we talk on there, otherwise move to drogdo's talk? ::Not a glitch, that's what happens if an account is deleted... -- 15:06, October 15, 2009 (UTC) New glitch? Found this File:Screen-capture-7.png. Enlarged Avatar? Does the Enlarged Avatar Glitch ALWAYS zoom in on the top-left? :Yes. The top-left is expected behavior. Try using CSS background-image where the image is bigger than the element. 03:05, February 9, 2010 (UTC) this was a weird glitch i had a glitch when i was making my farm pet module i buit it but then it said i bulit 3! but when i went back it was only one Something like that happend to me once, I can't remember when. double block glitch HELP! Not on purpus I blocked my brother and my brother blocked me at the same time by chance! Now I can't friend request him, I meen he's my brother! How will we trade???????? HELP! 17:47, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Does anyone know a way to fix it? :( :( :( Sorry but your only option whould be to contact LEGO 00:54, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Done! Weird new glitch-type thing When I logged on to MLN today, I clicked public view like I normally do, and for some reason my page said my username was "undefined" and under that where your rank should be, it said "rank undefined", but when I clicked private view and clicked public view again, it had my regular page where my username was bmeister487 and rank was 5, like it always is. Has this happened to anyone else? I don't know if it would be defined as a glitch, but maybe it could be listed somewhere... ( This post is obviously by bmeister487, but I'm still working on my sig code.) :I forget who but someone I try to reply to on MLN it says undefined also!-- 03:40, March 19, 2010 (UTC) I get that whenever I lose connection when my public page is loading or I press stop. 06:22, March 19, 2010 (UTC) ::This happens sometimes, just some odd thing that I think is caused by page loading problems, or sometimes because of LEGO server glitches 01:02, March 22, 2010 (UTC) oh you said it "LEGO server glitches" let us add it to the page!-- 01:05, March 22, 2010 (UTC) :It's not a glitch, technically speaking. 03:21, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Check this out!! If you want to see a WEIRD glitch, go to MLN-Arcade's page! His avatar changes while you're on the page sometimes, and, even weirder, sometimes his avatar "box" dissapears and it shows his full avatar, wether it is a different one or his! It might just be my computer, but check it out anyway. (bmeister487) yes it also frezes when i get to the page also he has Waayyyy more then 100 friends great glitch I was going to edit my page and i have put out my alter ego module (but i don't saved my page) because i was going to unblock a user.After i came back to the page builder 1 alter ego module was in the sidebar and another was on my page.(gerenal info: I only had 1 alter ego module) :Very strange. I'll try to reproduce the bug. 18:18, April 3, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't have an Alter Ego, but I have not been able to reproduce the glitch with any other Module. Is anyone else willing to give it a shot? 18:25, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :::I had this happen a few months ago, but when I saved my page, the extra modules went away 01:16, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Magma Drone Plant Module Glitch It's on the module's page, but not here. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] wired glitch my plumers aprentis factory module only had 94 clicks and let me harvest echo avatar you can do it with any. 20:46, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :Pardon? 21:19, April 18, 2010 (UTC) you can do it with any picture in the XML. 00:09, April 20, 2010 (UTC) wird sign out glitch When i'm logged in as me and i'm on my public view, when I click jp variety's page I go there but I get signed out every time and have to log back in again. Funny glitch Here's a glitch I just experienced when I visited the Top 10 pages of Rank 9: http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100521000414/codmwm/images/3/3b/MLNGlitch.jpg :MLN user " " is a Rank 0 user yet he is on the Top 10 Rank 9 pages! 00:06, May 21, 2010 (UTC) ::He must come from when MLN first started to even get a chance to have a user name of just cool. He could of hacked MLN-- 22:30, May 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Weird. 22:58, May 21, 2010 (UTC) ::same with Hop-Arcade-Game, MLN-Arcade,MrBrickBuilder (mod). 18:56, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Rank Glitch As reported by Greeny1: "After leveling up ur rank is shown as hight as before and your clicks are the same number. You still can befriend the networkers you must, but you can't rank up!" Have others seen this happen? What rank? Please show an image of the masterpiece and of your rank being at the proper level. 23:16, December 23, 2010 (UTC)